It Was Always You
by blue-crystal-dolphin
Summary: After being fed up with his lies Lucy decided to leave Dusty and find a life of her own. Four years later she returns with his child. How is Dusty gonna react to the news. Will there be a Lusty Reunion or will they just ruin each other's lives?
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since she left. Four years since he looked into her eyes. Four years since he had seen her beautiful face. He picked up the glass of scotch he had poured. He drank to drown the memories of her. He drank to forget. For Dusty Donovan it was the only thing he could do to erase the memory of Lucy Montgomery

He loved her still. Even after four years, he loved her. Not once did he feel for another woman as he did for her. The woman he slept with were nameless faceless broads who he just fcked to blow off steam. There was not one emotional attachment to any of them.

He went over to a table of his club and sat in the chair. He took out her picture; he carried her picture with him always. He still wore the charm she had given him after her kidnapping. He still had a piece of her clothing in his hotel room. He could still smell the lavender of her shampoo and the vanilla scent of her perfume.

"Lucy." He would say as he traced every inch of her picture with his mind. He would look it over and wonder why she had left him. He knew why? He knew it was because of his idiotic lies.

"Lucy you are the only one for me. I know I may have been foolish to lie to you, but I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for you to get hurt. I never meant for any of that to happen." He would talk to the picture as if he was talking to her. He would apologize to her. He would try to explain how he never meant for any of it to happen.

"Lucy." He said as she poured another glass of scotch. He wanted her back. He wanted her to return to him. He wanted nothing more then to hold her in his arms as he had four years before.

However, she was not there anymore. She had gone to Williams College and got her degree in political science. He picked up the society page of the newspaper. Lucy was front page. He read the headline as his heart shattered. He closed his eyes and took another drink of scotch; he needed to forget all about Lucy Montgomery

----scene change.

She had not spoken to Dusty since the night she had left. She loved him still. However, she was to be married soon.

She returned to the apartment that she shared with her fiancé. "Patrick." She called as she entered the apartment. Patrick Forsythe III was the son of one of the biggest politicians in Massachusetts. He also was from one of the oldest families in the United States.

"Hey babe." He came out of their bedroom and kissed her on the cheek. "How was everything. Did it go alright with my father."

Lucy took a deep breath and began. "Your father has got to be the most arrogant, pompous, jerk of a bastard that I had ever meant." Lucy raged.

Patrick smiled. "That sounds like him."

Lucy smiled. "I think I'll enjoy working for him."

Patrick smirked as he came over to her. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah." She said as she closed the gap between them. Patrick kissed her fiercely with all he had as she pushed against him to make their way to the bedroom. Lucy giggled as she started undoing his belt...but before she could, she heard the sound of a three year old.

"Mama." The little girl yelled at the top of her lungs as she came running into the bedroom. Lucy sighed as she looked at a disappointed Patrick.

"I'll put her back to bed.." She said as she went over to the child.

"Hannah, my darling." Lucy said as she picked her daughter up. She took her back to her bedroom and put her back in her crib.

"Darling, Mama and Patrick want to be alone." Lucy explained to the three year old.

"No Mama, 'tay with annah." Hannah began to cry.

"Alright, I'll stay with you." Lucy said as she took a seat in the rocker next to her crib, she watched her and sang a lullaby to her.

Hannah had fallen off to sleep pretty quickly. Lucy went back into her and Patrick's bedroom to find him sound asleep. Lucy smiled kissed him on the forehead and pulled the covers over him.

She then went to the kitchen. "I suppose I should call grandmother to tell her I'm coming home." She said as she picked up the phone. However the number she had dialed was not of her Grandmother but that of Dusty Donovan.

"Donovan." He said as usual when he answered the phone. Lucy froze she did not know what to do. She did not know what to say.

She swallowed as she tried to muster up her courage. "Dusty?"

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Dusty nearly dropped the phone when he heard her voice. He never thought in a million years that he would ever hear her beautiful voice again. "Princess." He whispered. He cringed he didn't mean to call her that, but the word just came so easily, so naturally.

He waited for her to answer. She just sat silently on the other end. Not knowing what to say or what to do. She heard him speak again. "Baby...please." Was all he said? She did not know what to think of that. Did he still love her? Was that Baby meant for her, or did he have someone there with him. A pang of jealousy all the sudden coursed through her body.

She quickly hung up the phone. She collapsed in one of the chairs that sat around the kitchen table and took a deep breath. How could she have accidentally called Dusty? How?

Dusty heard the dial tone of the phone after she hung up. He was shocked that she called. "Why did she call?" He wondered. "After four years of not knowing if...damn her for calling." He yelled as he threw the phone at the wall.

He went over and fixed another drink. He drank until he forgot. He drank until all of the memories vanished. He drank until the illusions of her turned into hallucinations. "He wanted nothing more then to touch her again. To feel her.

Soon after conversing with Illusions and hallucinations Dusty had passed out on the floor as she continued to mutter Lucy's name. "Lucy."

Meanwhile back in Boston.

Lucy sat in the chair wondering why she had called Dusty. She thought she had dialed her grandmother's number, however when she looked at the last number she dialed it was most definitely Dusty's number.

"Why did I call him?" She asked her self aloud.

I need a drink. She said as she grabbed a bottle of wine and a wine glass from the cupboard. She poured herself a glass and quietly drank in the dark.

"Lucy?" She heard Patrick calling him.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Where'd you run off to, I though we were gonna you know." He said as he suckled her neck. Lucy cringed as she moved away. Patrick got confused.

"Baby what's wrong?" Again Lucy cringed at him calling her that. He barely called her by any nickname, and when he did she would get upset.

"Lucy why do you get this way every time I call you Baby, or Sweetheart and especially princess?"

Lucy closed her eyes then opened them again. She walked towards Patrick. "Don't you ever call me those names, do you understand." She yelled as he backed away and nodded. "Those names they're...they're...I only let one person use those names." She broke down crying. She wanted Dusty to say call her princess one more time. She even thought of calling him, just to hear his voice.

Patrick was confused at why his fiancé was acting so strangely. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it might be hormones. I'm gonna be starting soon, so that must be it." Lucy lied. As she blamed her sudden mood change on her monthly cycle.

."Can I get you anything?" Patrick asked.

'Yeah you can explain to me why I'm all the sudden still feeling for a man I left four years ago.' She thought to herself. "Uhm...no, I'm fine. I'm just tired and would like to just go to bed if that's alright with you." She answered.

"Yeah, let me help you." He helped into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She soon began having a dream or more of flashback of the events that took place four years ago.

Dream---

"How could you? How could you lie, I trusted you." Lucy yelled at Dusty as tears fell down her face. She had trusted him. She put all of her faith in him and this is how he treats her. He didn't trust her.

"Baby." Dusty didn't know what to do. He couldn't explain his actions. He tried, but Lucy wasn't listening. "I didn't...I mean. Come on Lucy. Please." He pleaded with her. He tried to grab her hand but she deflected.

"Don't, don't you dare touch me. How could you sit there and lie to my face." Lucy asked.

Dusty sighed. "Lucy I didn't know, I swear to you. I had no idea Dominic had..." but before he could finish Lucy shushed him.

"No, don't lie." She screamed. "I trusted you Dusty, I trusted you to tell me everything, but you couldn't trust me enough to tell me. You could have told me the fight was fixed."

"You knew it was." Dusty argued

"No, I didn't. You said the fight was weighted, you never told me it was fixed and now because of that Aaron is fighting for his life in the hospital."

Dusty closed his eyes. "Sweetheart, believe me when I tell you I had no idea."

Lucy looked at Dusty. "I don't believe you." Lucy said as she walked over to the closet and pulled out her suitcase.

Dusty started to panic. "Wha-what are you doing?" He asked as she started packing her things. "Lucy?"

"I can't be with you any more Dusty, I can't be with some one who lies to me and doesn't trust me with the truth."

"No, Lucy. I'll try to be better. Please don't leave me, I can't lose you." Dusty pleaded with her not to leave. However she had finished packing and closed the suitcase. She picked up the case and walked to the door.

"You should have thought of that before you lied." She said as she walked out of the hotel room she shared with Dusty. Leaving him standing there letting his own tears flow.

Lucy stood in the hallway and looked back at the door. The tears would not stop flowing. She took a deep breath and walked to the elevator...she pushed the floor to the lobby. She would never see Dusty Donovan again.

----end of dream

Lucy cried in her sleep as Patrick wondered what had gotten his fiancé so upset. "What's bothering Luce?" He said as he smoothed the hair out of her face.

She stirred and murmured something that caused Patrick to become concerned.

"Dusty." 

Tbc....


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick was busy fixing Hannah some breakfast he had figure that he would let Lucy sleep, she had tossed and turned all night and finally had fallen to sleep around four am. She stayed up al night muttering Dusty's name. Patrick did not know who Dusty was, but he was sure as hell going to find out.

"Mama, wake." Hannah asked.

"No sweetie, your Mama is still very tired." Patrick said as he placed a bowl of cereal in front of the three year old. The little girl pouted and disapproved.

Patrick looked at the three year old. "I thought you liked Rice Krispies?"

"She disapproves of the breakfast, because the cereal isn't in her favorite Mickey Mouse Bowl, Her juice isn't in her favorite Mickey Mouse cup, and the spoon isn't her favorite Mickey Mouse Spoon." Lucy said as she moved the cereal and juice into the dishes that Hannah favored. She also took out a banana and cut it up into the cereal. "Here you go sweetie pie." Lucy said as she set the cereal in front of her daughter. Hannah made a joyful sound of approval.

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing, thank you."

"You'll get use to it." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning."

Patrick smiled. "Morning!"

Lucy had prepared them some breakfast and they sat down to eat. Patrick thought this would be the best time to ask Lucy who Dusty was. "Who's Dusty?"

Lucy dropped her fork. "Dusty?" She stuttered a bit.

"Yeah, you kept saying his name last night in your sleep." Patrick told her. He sounded concern.

"I was." Lucy was shocked that she even talked in her sleep. Patrick nodded.

"You kept calling out to him until about 4 am. Who is he?"

"Nobody important. Just some guy, we were never serious." Lucy lied. She couldn't tell Patrick that Dusty was Hannah's father or that he was or is still the love of her life. Lucy loved Patrick, she didn't want to hurt him.

Patrick didn't believe her but didn't have time to argue, he had to leave for work. "I have to go. We will talk about this Dusty when I return." He said, he kissed her goodbye and left.

Lucy smiled. She looked over at her Daughter who was happily clapping her spoon and bowl together. "You would have your daddy wrapped around your little finger darling." Lucy told her daughter.

Hannah looked up at her as if to say. "Huh?"

Lucy smiled, and picked Hannah up from her chair. "You need a bath." Hannah made a sound of disapproval. "No you are getting a bath." Again, Hannah made a disapproving sound and pouted a pout she could only get by being a Walsh woman.

Lucy took Hannah into the bathroom and cleaned her up.

-----

Back in Oakdale, Dusty had decided to star 69 Lucy. When he got the number, he noticed the area code. He quickly looked it up in the phone book. "Boston, Massachusetts Lucy is in Boston." He smiled. He called some people he knew in Boston and asked them to look up a Lucinda Montgomery.

"I'm going to get you back, Princess. I promise you that." He said as he took out the photo of her that he kept in his pocket. "No matter what you may think Lucy, I never stopped loving you." He told the picture and soon would be able to tell her.

He began packing a suitcase he was going to Boston.

-------

Dusty stepped off the plane at Boston International; he had received a phone call from his contact saying that Lucy had an apartment on the outskirts of the city. "Now I need a car." He said after getting his luggage and going through security again.

"Do you know where I can rent an car?" He asked one of the airport attendants. The Attendant pointed him to the direction to the enterprise car lot they had at the airport.

"Thank you." Dusty said as he walked over to the place to rent the car.

"Can I help you sir."

"I would like to rent a car."

"What type of car are you looking for sir."

"Something that will get me around the city while I'm in town." Dusty explained.

The attendant offered him a "Toyota Camry."

"That'll work, just so you know I have full auto coverage on all vehicles." Dusty told the lot attendant.

The lot attendant smiled. "That's what we like to here sir, just fill out these papers and I'll run your credit card and you will be good to go."

"Great." Dusty said as she finished up his work. The lot attendant handed him the keys. "Thank you, I should have the car back by the end of the week at the latest."

"That's fine."

Dusty got into the silver Toyota Camry, he looked a the Address he jotted down. "This is it Lucy, I'm gonna win you back one way or the other."

It took him a good forty-five minutes to arrive at Lucy's apartment. He took a deep breath. "Alright Donovan this is just Lucy, it's just Lucy."

He looked down at the paper to see what apartment she was is. "1243A" Dusty muttered as he entered the prestigious apartment building. He got to the elevators and headed up to floor 12. He then found wing A. He walked a few feet before he found himself standing in front of her apartment.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

Tbc... what will Lucy's reaction be?


End file.
